Restless Hearts
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Edge is in love with Lita... Will he get the relationship he so desperately wants with her? Lita/Edge, Christian, Hardyz, more
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Restless Hearts

Adam Copeland studied the young woman intently as she threw her head back and giggled. His brain absorbed every note of the soft, feminine laugh, of how she tucked a lock of dark red hair behind her right ear and how the taut, smooth muscles of her throat worked as she gulped her drink. 

Adam smiled at her merriment as she continued to laugh and joke with the guys. Chris Irvine said something to her that made her laugh, and she playfully swatted him on the shoulder from across the table. Matt Hardy was at her right side and laughed along with her. 

Although Adam was also sitting at the table, he couldn't help but feel separate from the group. Maybe that was because he couldn't concentrate on anyone but Amy. 

Adam was fascinated with Amy Dumas. She was so sweet, intelligent, charming and beautiful. He wanted more than anything to get to know her better. They'd been friends for three years now, but for the past year, he'd found himself longing for more with Amy. 

He'd told his best friend, Jason Reso, how he felt. Jay had urged him for months to "go for it," but something held Adam back. There was just something about Amy...he was afraid she would reject him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on _why_. It was just some sixth sense he had. 

Besides that, Adam had also realized that in the three years he'd known Amy, he'd never heard of her dating anyone. She had many male friends in the Federation, yet she'd never attempted to snatch up a boyfriend. He'd once dared to ask Jeff Hardy, one of her best friends, about this. Jeff had replied, "Oh, you know Amy...like she always says, she's single and she likes it that way." 

Adam sighed as he continued to gaze longingly at her. She was taking small sips of the margarita she'd ordered when they'd all been seated at the club. Her hazel eyes suddenly shifted in his direction and met his. 

Something inside of Adam felt as if it were melting as Amy smiled at him. He grinned back, his heart pounding like a jackhammer inside his chest. He finally looked away when he felt Jay's finger poking him in the ribs. He turned to glance at his best friend and saw the huge grin on his face. 

"What?" Adam asked between gritted teeth. 

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," Jay whispered, his blue eyes gleaming mischievously. 

"Just ask her out already, Adam!" Jay exclaimed later that night in their hotel room. "You know you want to..." 

"It's not that simple, Jay," Adam replied as he absent-mindedly flipped the channels on the TV with a remote control. 

"Aw, you're just a big chicken." 

"No, I'm not," Adam protested. 

"Then what's stopping you? All you do is go up to her and say, 'Amy, I really like you...will you go out with me?'" 

"I _want_ to do that, but is it really such a good idea?" 

"Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Adam snapped testily. 

"Okay, fine. _I _think it would be a good idea, Adam. The real question here is - do _you _think it would be?" Jay crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his friend from his bed. 

"I...don't know." 

Jay rolled his eyes impatiently. "Then _don't_ ask her out...look, I really think you should do it because you talk about Amy all the time, and I see the way you look at her - you _drool _over her. But if you're just going to be a big baby about it, stop talking about her to me all the time, 'cause you're only going to drive me nuts." 

"I just want to do it the right way, that's all," Adam said. "Timing is everything, you know." 

"I know, man, but this has been going on for over a year now. I mean, enough is enough - just ask her out already!" Jay reached for the switch on the lamp on the bedside table next to him. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight, Adam." 

"Goodnight, Jay." 

Adam pushed the off button on the remote he was holding and then placed it on the nightstand. As he curled up under the blanket, seeking solace in sleep and dreams, he thought about everything Jay had just said. 

Adam knew that Jay was right - he was acting like a chicken. Since he was a child, he'd always been shy and reserved, but he hadn't been _this_ nervous over a girl in years. Besides, Amy was a good friend and they knew each other pretty well. In fact, he had been the one to suggest she wear her trademark pants slung low to show off her thong. He remembered how she'd been so excited when she'd modeled new parachute pants for him nearly two years earlier and how good she'd looked. He'd hardly been able to take his eyes off her. 

Adam recalled how Amy had smiled at him when she'd finally caught him gazing at her earlier that night. They'd held a steady, unwavering eye contact for awhile until Jay had poked him in the ribs. Maybe Jay was right - he should just swallow his fears and talk to Amy. 

Just as Adam drifted off to sleep, he made up his mind. He would approach Amy tomorrow and talk to her. 

The next morning, when Adam and Jay went to the dining room of the Holiday Inn at which they were staying, they saw Amy. She was sitting alone at a tiny table built for two. 

Adam stared at her as they entered the room. He felt Jay nudge him in the back. "Now's your chance," he whispered. "She's all alone...go on - and don't worry about me." 

Adam gave Jay a sarcastic smirk before turning back and walking over to Amy's table. She looked up from her menu, pleasantly surprised to see him. 

"Hi, Adam." 

"Good morning, Amy," he said. "Can I join you for breakfast?" 

"Yeah, sure." She gestured to the chair opposite her. Adam slid into it, feeling slightly awkward, as if he had intruded on her privacy and solitude. He glanced over at Jay, who was sitting a few tables away. He gave Adam a thumbs up and a grin. 

Adam turned away, ignoring his best friend, and faced Amy. He thought she looked so fresh and beautiful. He suddenly found himself unable to speak as he gazed at her. 

"A lot of fun last night, huh?" she asked as a waitress came over to hand Adam a menu. 

"Yeah," he replied, "it was fun." He felt like the world's biggest dork. It was as if he were back in junior high school. Why was he suddenly finding it so hard to talk to her? He'd had hundreds of conversations with Amy, and none of them had ever been so awkward. He raked his fingers through his long blond hair as he pretended to be deeply absorbed in his menu. He knew Jay was watching them like a hawk and tried to ignore all the gestures and facial expressions he knew he was making and the words he knew he was mouthing at him. 

Before long, the waitress came by to take their orders. At this point, Adam knew he had nothing to hide behind, now that his menu was gone. 

"Doing anything today?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but not a whole lot. I'm training at the arena for awhile this afternoon, but after that, I'm a free agent." She pushed some of her dark red hair back over her shoulder. 

From his peripheral vision, Adam could see Jay gesturing to him, but he ignored him. 

Amy smiled. "Do you have anything planned for today, Adam?" 

"Not really...Jay and I were going to train for awhile at the arena later, too." This time, Adam couldn't resist glancing over at Jay, who was making a time-out gesture and shaking his head. As Adam continued to watch him, Jay shook his head no while pointing to himself, then nodded while pointing at Adam, then at Amy. 

Adam got the message, feeling grateful that Jay had chosen a table that was facing somewhat behind Amy rather than in front of her. She apparently hadn't even realized that he was in the room at all. This was confirmed a moment later when Amy next spoke. 

"Where _is_ Jay?" she asked. "You guys usually eat together, don't you?" 

"Uh...yeah," Adam said reluctantly. "He's around." 

"Oh...Amy smiled as she looked up into Adam's greenish-brown eyes. "So...about this afternoon...since you were going to train at the arena later anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me, and we can train together. If you want to, that is," she added. 

Adam couldn't help but glance momentarily over Amy's shoulder at Jay, who nodded aggressively and made an okay sign. He shifted his eyes back to Amy's and smiled. "That sounds like fun," he said. 

"Great," Amy exclaimed. "Then it's a date!" 

The waitress suddenly came over and placed their breakfasts in front of them. As Amy lifted her cup of coffee to her lips, Adam glanced once more at Jay. His best friend was grinning and nodding his approval. 

That afternoon, at one-thirty sharp, Adam met Amy at her hotel room. He knocked on the door, a duffel bag slung over his left shoulder. He waited for her to answer. 

"Hi," she said with a warm smile a moment later. She stepped through the doorway, her equipment bag over one shoulder. Her eyes lingered on his face and modestly lowered to take in the rest of him before she turned back to shut the door. 

Adam smiled at her and reached out to her. "Can I carry your bag for you?" 

As they began the walk to the lobby, Amy looked up, slightly taken aback. "No, thank you, Adam...it's okay." 

When they got outside, Adam blinked in the bright sunshine and pushed his sunglasses to cover his eyes. They just stood on the hotel's front walk for a moment. Adam glanced around. 

"My rental car or yours?" he asked, chuckling slightly in his nervousness, which he hoped Amy wouldn't pick up on. 

"How about yours?" she suggested. 

A few minutes later, they were on the road and on the way to the arena. Adam steered with ease, every now and then glancing quickly over at Amy, who had thus far remained quiet during the ride. 

As he braked for a red light, Adam took the time to study her. Amy seemed distracted, her head slightly turned away from his direction. She was gazing thoughtfully out the windshield. Adam wondered what was on her mind. 

"What's wrong?" he finally asked. "You're so quiet." 

"Nothing," Amy answered quickly. 

Adam realized she was lying because of her fast reply. He just hoped she wasn't unhappy to be spending time with him. 

At the arena a little later, they changed into appropriate attire for training and then met in the hallway. 

"It's too bad Jay couldn't make it," Amy said. 

"Yeah," Adam said lamely. "He decided he was too tired at the last minute." 

As they approached the ringside area, Adam was disappointed to see Matt and Jeff Hardy, Chris Irvine, Nora Greenwald and Trish Stratus there. He thought that he and Amy would be the only ones there. 

"Hey, look who's here," Matt's thick southern drawl greeted them. 

"Hey, Matt," Adam called reluctantly. He wished he and Amy could be alone, but that wasn't an option now. 

"When did you all get here?" Amy asked. 

"Oh, about an hour ago," Matt said as he approached them. "We were _all_ gonna train for tomorrow night's six-person mixed tag match, but Jay never showed up." 

"I thought _you_ and Jay were supposed to be training today," Amy said to Adam. 

Adam reddened slightly, wishing that Matt hadn't opened up his big mouth. Then he regretted that thought. It wasn't Matt's fault. 

"Err...Matt, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" 

"Sure." 

"Excuse us, Amy," Adam said, then he led Matt over by the ramp, where everyone else, Amy included, was out of earshot. 

"What's up, Adam?" Matt asked his friend. 

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm rude or anything," Adam began in a soft voice, "but I kind of thought it would just be me and Amy - you know?" 

Matt's face broke into a big smile, his dark brown eyes sparkling with merriment. "Yeah, I think I _do_ know. So, you brought her here so you could cop a few cheap feels, huh?" He laughed and slapped Adam on the back. 

"No, it's not like that at all, Matt," Adam replied seriously. 

"Gosh, what happened to your sense of humor, dude?" Matt asked. "You must be in love," he teased, the grin returning to his face. 

"I..." Adam was suddenly at a loss for words. He glanced quickly over at Amy, who was now chatting with Nora and Trish. She laughed at something Trish said and grabbed her friend by the wrist as she replied something back to her. 

Adam glanced back at Matt, who smiled at him genially. "Hey, it's all cool," he said. "If you want us out of your hair, I'll just tell everyone that our practice is over. Don't worry, man." He playfully swatted Adam in the chest with the back of his hand. 

"Okay...thanks, Matt," Adam said with a smile of his own. 

"Don't mention it. But I'll tell you what," Matt said. "I'll tell them in a few minutes so as to not seem obvious at about it." 

Adam nodded. "Good point...I didn't think about that." 

"And by the way, I think Amy digs you, too." 

"Really? You really think so?" Adam shifted his eyes from him back to Amy, who was still talking with Trish and Nora. She suddenly turned her head and glanced in his direction, meeting his eyes and smiling warmly, pushing a lock of her red hair over her shoulder. 

"Oh, yeah," Matt said with a slight chuckle, glancing from Amy back to Adam. "I've known her long enough to know when she really likes someone." 

Less than twenty minutes later, Matt announced to the rest of his group that he and Jeff had something important to do and that they had to leave. The others followed suit, each saying goodbye to Adam and Amy as they left. 

"Well, I guess that leaves just the two of us," Adam told her. 

Amy smiled at him and bit her lower lip softly. "I guess so." 

For the next hour, they trained together in the ring. Of course, Amy was unable to practice certain maneuvers because of Adam's hundred pound weight advantage, but instead, Adam urged her to practice submission holds, which she rarely used. Before he could suggest any particular one, she tripped him with a Russian legsweep and tangled him up in a Scorpion deathlock. 

"Like this?" Amy asked teasingly, slightly out of breath. She dared to apply the slightest amount of pressure on Adam's knee. 

"Wow, you're good!" he exclaimed. 

"Wait till you experience my figure four leglock," Amy joked. "I can put Ric Flair to shame!" 

"Err...I don't know if this is such a good idea...my left knee isn't in the best shape." 

"Oh, God, Adam...I'm sorry," Amy said, instantly breaking the hold. She felt awful, only now recalling him telling her a few months back that his knee sometimes hurt after his matches. She looked guiltily into his face as he stood up and gazed down at her. 

"It's okay, Ames," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "You didn't hurt me." He noticed the wince on her face. 

Amy was silent for a moment as she stared up at him. She seemed suddenly at a loss for words and appeared to be thinking deeply about something, her eyes glued to his. Finally, she said, "Okay, why don't you do some of your signature moves on me?" 

"I'm not going to do the Edgecution on you," Adam protested. "No way." 

"I won't break," Amy said with a slight pout. "I'm not made of crystal, you know." 

"Oh, I know," Adam laughed as he gazed at her fondly. "Believe me, I _know_." He grinned. "Tell you what...go over there." He pointed toward the corner on the opposite side of the ring, diagonally from where they were now standing. 

Amy obeyed, jogging over to the turnbuckles and stared at him. 

"Run to me now," Adam directed. 

She did as he requested, deciding she was going to turn this into a hurricanrana. However, it didn't turn out that way. They collided in mid-air, Adam hitting her with a spear. As Amy fell back with the force of the maneuver, Adam slid his left arm underneath her to cushion her as best he could. Nonetheless, she landed in a heap, surprised and with the wind knocked out of her. 

"Oh, God...I'm so sorry, Amy," Adam stammered guiltily. He was afraid he'd hurt her. 

Amy groaned, lifting her head slightly but then allowing it to fall back to the canvas. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them and gazed up into Adam's eyes. 

Instead of rising and helping her to her feet, Adam stayed in position on top of her, his arm still around her her waist and cradling her. He gazed with concern and tenderness down into her hazel eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked frantically. "God, I'm so sorry..." 

Amy shook her head slightly. "No, I'm okay." She made no attempt to move. 

They continued to gaze into one another's eyes, and Adam wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss Amy so badly he could taste it. There she was, lying beneath him, gazing up into his eyes with a soft expression on her face, making no effort to move away from him. 

Adam finally stood up when he realized that if he lay there much longer with her under him, he would develop a raging hard on. He grabbed hold of her hand and helped her up. She pushed some hair out of her face and stared at him wordlessly. 

"Amy..." Adam said softly. "Are you sure you're alright?" He continued to gaze intensely at her. 

"I'm fine, Adam," Amy replied softly. She glanced down at her right hand, which Adam was still holding firmly in his left. She shifted her eyes from their hands to Adam's emerald eyes, lips slightly parted. 

Adam felt a jolt of electricity surge through him as his eyes met Amy's and he continued to hold her hand. He felt a burst of tenderness as he gazed down at her. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Amy right there and then. He moved closer to her, his eyes never wavering from hers, hers glued to his, and leaned slightly down. 

Amy stared up at him, blinking furiously as a myriad of emotions swept through her. She held her breath for a moment, craning her neck a bit to meet Adam halfway. She felt her eyes glaze over slightly, as if she were becoming drunk in his eyes. 

When Adam's lips were only inches from hers, Amy abruptly pulled away from him. She gently but firmly yanked her hand free from his and turned away quickly. She felt extremely awkward and tried her best to cover it up. 

"We should head back to the hotel...I have a few things I have to do..." 

Adam felt stunned. He was totally confused and embarrassed at the same time. He had been _certain _that Amy had wanted to kiss him, same as he wanted to kiss her, but she had rejected him. He stared after her in disbelief, his heart sinking. 

A little later, the drive back to the hotel was quiet and awkward. Adam felt rotten. Although it felt as if he'd been kicked in the balls, he wasn't angry with Amy but with himself. He should have _asked_ her first if she had feelings for him. He knew he wouldn't make that mistake again. 

As he continued to drive, Adam reflected over Matt's words to him earlier: _"You must be in love..."_ - and he realized that Matt was right. 

**Part 2**

**Back**   



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Amy sat alone in her hotel room that evening, thinking things over. She didn't want to be around anyone else while pondering what was happening, especially as of late, between Adam and her. 

As she sat at the small bedside desk in the room, eating a meager room service dinner, she recalled how she'd felt when they'd gazed into one other's eyes the previous night. 

She'd noticed immediately how intently Adam had been looking at her, the fondness and intensity in his eyes. She'd played oblivious for awhile as the guys engaged in conversation, but before long, she couldn't resist meeting those eyes. And what incredible eyes they were - like a cat's. Adam's eyes were an oddly beautiful shade Amy thought to be a combination of green, brown, blue and gray. _God_, she could drown in their depths. 

Amy had felt disappointed that afternoon when she saw that Matt and the others were at the arena. She'd been looking forward to training with Adam alone. When the others had finally left, she'd been secretly thrilled. 

The sparks she'd felt after Adam had speared her and then just lingered over her were undeniable - powerful. When he'd helped her to her feet, all of Amy's senses had been heightened as Adam held her hand. Her heart had been pounding like a double bass drum, and not just because they'd been training. 

The sensations that Adam Copeland awakened in Amy were dangerous. She didn't want or need to fall in love again, but when she was around him, all of her defenses seemed to weaken. He was intoxicating. 

Amy methodically chewed a bite of roast chicken and sighed. She knew she was in trouble. She was falling under the spell of this beautiful man, even though he was completely unawares. 

Adam sulked as he and Jay sat together in the dining room awaiting their dinner. 

Jay frowned as he glanced at his best friend. Adam was distracted and had hardly spoken two words to him since they'd met up about an hour earlier. He'd asked him how that afternoon's training session with Amy had gone, but Adam had merely said, "I don't want to talk about it." 

Adam sat with his hands in front of him on the table, long fingers templed, his head turned slightly away from Jay. His eyes focused on nothing, and he seemed to be a million miles away. Finally, Jay could stand no more. 

"Okay," he said, his voice snapping Adam back to reality, "what exactly happened this afternoon?" 

"Nothing, Jay..._nothing_," Adam replied, emphasizing the word bitterly. "And I mean that in every sense of the word." 

"Matt told me he got everyone to leave so you and Amy could be alone..." 

"Yeah, he did that favor for me...not that it really _mattered_." 

A waitress came by with their food and set the plates down in front of them. When she left, Adam dug into his dinner and shook his head. "I am such an idiot." 

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked, glancing up from his steak. He crammed a forkful of baked potato into his mouth. 

"When we were training, I speared Amy spontaneously," Adam revealed, lifting his head and meeting his friend's eyes. "I should have told her what I had in mind. But no, I had to be a jackass," he spat. "I probably hurt her. She probably hates me after doing that." 

Jay raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Adam continued. 

"You want to know what kind of jerk I am, Jay? I tried to kiss her after that! Aren't I a piece of work?" he berated himself. 

"And what about her? I mean, what did she do or say?" 

"Oh, man," Adam muttered, bowing his head slightly and placing his fist against his forehead. "She looked _so_ uncomfortable. She pulled away from me and made up some excuse - that she had some things she had to do." 

"Shit, that's brutal, Adam," Jay said. 

"I feel like such an idiot - a loser," Adam said miserably. 

"Hey, don't worry about it...if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be...if it's meant to be, it'll happen..." 

Amy tried relaxing in her hotel room for the night, but as time dragged on, she became increasingly anxious and restless. 

She felt like an animal trapped in a cage and decided to go out to the same nearby club she and the guys had been to the previous night. Maybe Adam _wouldn't _be there. Whatever the case, she had to get out before she lost her mind. 

At ten o'clock, she was dressed in a cute outfit - a tight pair of black hip-hugging pants and a silver, metallic tank top. Her long auburn hair was loose and spilling over her shoulders. Her makeup was subtle but noticeable. She left her hotel room and headed out to the club two blocks away. 

As she entered the club, she noted that very few of the wrestlers were there, which suited her just fine. She would be perfectly fine if she were to remain alone. 

Half an hour later, Amy was sipping a peach dacquiri and standing against the bar by herself when two familiar forms suddenly appeared. Her breath caught as she spotted Adam and Jay by the door as they made their entrance into the club. As they walked further, Amy was relieved that neither had noticed her, and she allowed her eyes to scan Adam from head-to-toe. He looked breathtaking in his black leather pants and gray button-down shirt. 

As she continued to study the man she secretly considered the most beautiful male specimen on earth, she suddenly realized that Jay was watching _her_. Amy quickly turned around, though she knew it was too late. 

Adam felt Jay nudge him in the ribs with his elbow. "Amy's here," he said over all the noise, "and she's watching you." 

"Where?" 

"Right over there, by the bar." 

Adam glanced in the direction of the bar. He saw her, all right, but she was _not_ watching him. He didn't appreciate Jay's jokes while he was feeling so bad. 

"Very funny, Jay...she's not _watching _me." 

"Oh, but she _was_ - trust me," Jay replied with a sly, confident smile. "She looked away when she caught _me_ watching _her_ watching _you_." 

"Cut the comedy routine," Adam said moodily. 

"Dude, she wants you! I'm not kidding - she _was _watching you, and I saw the way she was looking at you - like _you_ look at _her_! Tell you what...twenty bucks says I'm right." 

Adam glared at his lifelong friend in annoyance. Why was Jay taking so much pleasure in this? 

"Alright," he finally said. "But I'm only accepting your bet 'cause I _know_ I'm going to win." 

"Whatever, man," Jay said with a grin. 

Amy tried her best to avoid any kind of eye contact with Adam. For her sake, it was best she avoid him. She didn't want to be hurt again. 

She winced as these bitter thoughts plagued her. She stepped away from the bar and walked over to a remote corner of the club to lean against the wall. 

It hurt so much when she thought about her friendship with Adam, and about how much closer they'd grown lately. She couldn't bear the thought of not having anything to do with him. He was a lot more dear to her than she'd ever let on - but she was scared. 

One of her favorite songs suddenly blasted throughout the small club - Madonna's "Crazy For You." She thought it ironic that such a tune would come on at that moment. 

_Swaying room as the music starts_   
_Strangers making the most of the dark_   
_Two-by-two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_   
_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_   
_You're so close but still a world away_   
_What I'm dying to say is that I'm_   
_Crazy for you_   
_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_   
_I never wanted anyone like this_   
_It's all brand new_   
_You'll feel it in my kiss..._   
_...I'm crazy for you..._   
_Crazy for you_

Halfway through the opening verse, Amy looked up and saw Adam directly in her line of vision, across the club floor. He was standing and gazing directly at her, his eyes intense and unwavering. She bit her lip nervously and held her breath as she met his eyes and steadily held his gaze. 

She nervously ran a hand through her red locks as she realized she wanted desperately, more than anything, to approach him. She silently cursed herself in her head, wishing him to come over to her. 

As if reading her mind, Adam suddenly walked her way. He didn't break their eye contact for even a split second. Amy blinked as she gazed up at him as he was suddenly before her, only inches away. Her heart thundered inside her chest. 

After a moment, Adam finally spoke. "Amy...hi..." 

"Hi," she said softly. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked, eyes still fastened on hers. He held out his right hand to her. 

Without shifting her eyes away, she wordlessly took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. There were several couples dancing to Madonna's romantic ballad, but Amy was completely unaware of them. She was only aware of Adam, and, as always when she was with him, felt a bit of a high - she felt positively _intoxicated_. 

They danced slowly, Adam's arms around Amy, his hands resting gently on either side of her waist. She clasped her fingers behind his neck and slightly in his long, silky blond tresses. Not a word was spoken between them as they slow danced. At the same time, neither could move their eyes off the other. 

Amy stared up into Adam's beautiful eyes and let her gaze travel slightly lower, taking in each of his facial features. She knew she was in trouble - because she was deeply and desperately in love with him. As she danced so closely with him, her senses acutely aware of the thoroughly beautiful masculinity of him, there was no denying her true feelings for Adam. 

Jay sat at a small table by himself, watching as Adam slow-danced with Amy. He smiled to himself and knew that Adam would have to pay him that twenty dollars before the night's end. _Anyone_ watching those two could tell that Amy was as crazy about Adam as Adam was about her. 

Adam gazed down into Amy's hazel eyes and felt his heart melt. She felt the same way about him that he felt about her - he _knew_ it. Something special was happening between the two of them. He had never been so certain of anything in his entire life. What if he just leaned down and kissed her? 

He didn't do it. He sensed that this moment was not quite the right time. Instead, he contined to dance with her, savoring the feel of her in his arms. It was a sensation that felt _so_ right, so natural. 

They danced to a few more songs without so much as a single word spoken between the two of them, until Amy finally decided she was tired. Grabbing hold of Adam's hand, she led him to a small table close to one wall and sat down. He sat across from her, eyes still fastened to her face. 

They both started to speak at the same time. Adam said, "I'm sorry...what were you going to say?" 

Amy tossed some of her hair out of her face and gazed up into his handsome face. "I was just..." She glanced down at her hands in her lap shyly. "...Adam, can we go back to your hotel room...? I think we need to talk." 

Adam nodded. "Sure...just give me a minute." 

"Okay." 

Adam glanced around the area and rose when he spotted Jay by the bar, where he was standing and drinking beer from a bottle. Jay looked up at him as he approached. He gave him a thumbs-up sign and a broad smile. 

"Way to go, dude!" He let out a soft chuckle. 

Adam looked Jay seriously in the eye. "Jay, Amy and I are going back to the hotel. I'll catch you later, okay?" 

"Whoa! So, you two are really hitting it off now, huh?" 

"It looks that way...we're going to talk back in the room." 

"I get it...don't worry, Adam," Jay said, "I won't disturb you two. I'll just go and stay in Chris' room tonight, since he's not rooming with anyone." 

"Night, Jay," Adam called with a wave as he turned and went back to Amy. 

A few minutes later, Adam and Amy were back at the hotel. When Adam opened the door, Amy headed straight for one of the beds and sat down. Adam came over to sit on the very edge of the same bed and faced her. She appeared slightly nervous as she glanced at him and then looked away. 

"I just...wanted to apologize for this afternoon," she finally said. "It was rude and dishonest of me." 

"Amy, I don't blame you for making up a lie this afternoon, considering what happened. I acted stupid, and without thinking. I could have seriously hurt you. I..." 

Amy leaned over and placed one finger on Adam's lips, silencing him. His eyes met hers again and intensely held her gaze. 

"For the last time, Adam...you did _not _hurt me. You did a damn good job of protecting me from being hurt. You always have been very gentle with me in that ring when the storyline called for something physical between us," Amy said in a low, soft voice, her hazel eyes boring into him. 

Adam didn't speak. He just gazed at her, drinking in the sight of her face, her eyes. He dared to reach over slowly and take her hand. He held it, squeezing it gently, and Amy squeezed his hand back. They just gazed at each other and held hands for awhile without speaking. 

"I'm sorry I just ran away from you like that this afternoon," Amy finally continued after a long moment of silence. "It wasn't that I _wanted _to...I just felt...strange." 

"Strange how?" Adam asked softly. 

"Just...uncomfortable." 

"Ames, you don't _ever_ have to feel uncomfortable with me. You know that." 

"I know," Amy said. "I just...did. It's not you, believe me." 

Adam gazed at her quizzically, wondering why she felt the way she apparently had. Why would she ever feel uncomfortable around him? "I'm sorry if I pushed you somehow or in any way made you feel uncomfortable." 

Amy looked up into his eyes and gave him a small, shy smile. "I really did enjoy this afternoon," she said. 

"So did I," Adam said. 

"And thanks for dancing with me tonight. That was fun, too." 

Adam's green-topaz eyes sparkled. "It was a _lot_ of fun, and we should do it again." 

"Yeah," Amy agreed, smiling. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and glanced at her watch. Then, noting the time, she stood up. "I really should be..." She gestured toward the door. "...it's pretty late." 

"Okay," Adam said, standing up to walk her to the door. When Amy was directly in front of it, he gazed at the back of her long red hair and felt a nagging, tugging sensation in his chest. 

Amy glanced over her shoulder at him. "Well...goodnight," she said softly, and Adam leaned over slightly to reach for the door handle. 

Just as Adam's hand touched the door, Amy abruptly turned around and nearly flung herself at him. In a flash, they were in each other's arms and kissing passionately, hungrily. Amy eagerly tasted Adam's lips as she parted her own and allowed her tongue entrance into his hot mouth. 

Adam gasped softly as he kissed her back fervently. He wrapped his muscular arms around her shapely frame, holding her close against him. He moved his hands from her waist up her sides to her full breasts, and she panted, then cried out. He slid his hands up to the sides of her face and cradled her head, tipping her face up to penetrate her mouth more deeply with his tongue. His long fingers gently burrowed into her long red hair. 

"Oh, God," Amy sighed as she felt Adam's lips on her neck. Every one of her senses was alive and more alert than ever. She felt like she was going to explode. 

"Mmm...Amy," Adam moaned. He covered her neck with kisses, placing most of them on the hollow base of her throat. He held her tighter against him, pressing his now rock-hard erection against her stomach as he allowed his hands to slide down to her buttocks, which he gently cupped and kneaded. 

"Adam..." Amy whispered. She entwined her fingers in his silky blond hair, gently pulling his head back to hers and directing his lips to hers. Adam allowed his tongue to perform spirals around hers, and Amy felt her knees weaken slightly at the intensity and depth of emotion between them. 

"Oh, my God..." Amy allowed her hands to travel inside Adam's shirt, and she quickly undid the buttons. Following her lead, Adam grabbed hold of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. As she reached for the button on his leather pants, Adam cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling their weight and density. He reached back and unclasped her bra, then plucked it off of her to lick one nipple, his tongue running circles around it. 

Amy closed her eyes, savoring the sensations shooting through her brain. She let her hand travel inside his trousers and caressed his massive erection through his briefs. _Oh, God_...he was _so_ big and hard. 

"Adam...please..." Her voice was soft but pleading. 

His beautiful eyes meeting hers, Adam stepped out of the black leather of his pants and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to the nearest of the two beds and lay her down. Amy instantly sat back up to help him remove his briefs, and she gasped when he was free. She eagerly took him into her mouth, savoring the feeling and taste of him. 

Adam closed his eyes and put his hands into her soft hair, petting her gently. He held his breath as she continued to lavish and love him with her mouth. "Oh...yeah," he whispered as he neared the brink. Before he felt like he was about to come, he gently pulled back and lay on the bed, just lingering over Amy. 

Adam's breath felt hot against her skin as he kissed the tops of her breasts and reached down her body to remove her panties. Amy moved her legs slightly to get out of them, and she put her arms around Adam, clinging to him. 

He lowered himself down the length of her body, noticing the knotted three-inch scar on her left hip. He wondered about it and lovingly touched it with one forefinger. Amy shrank away slightly under his touch and reached down to grab his hand, moving it away. 

Adam lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, noticing the pained expression she wore. He gently ran his hands down the front of her body as he slid further down, then placed his tongue on the most sensitive areas of her body. Amy gasped as he found her clit and traced circles around it. She arched her hips slightly until Adam placed his arms underneath her body and lifted her up slightly over his shoulders. 

In moments, as Adam contined to prod at her firmly with his soft, moist tongue, Amy's body was wracked with deep pleasure as she felt a most intense orgasm rip through her. "Oh, God! Adam! Ohhh, _Adam_!" She reached down and grasped one of his hands in her own, holding on as if for dear life. He held tightly to her as well. 

"Come here," Amy said softly a few minutes later, her hand gently caressing Adam's long blond hair. He looked up and met her eyes, which were beckoning to him. Reading her mind, Adam kissed her on the lips passionately, and she kissed him back, before she turned over. He entered her from behind, and, finding her very wet, he began to thrust hard and fast. 

"My God..." Adam gasped. She was so very tight, her inner muscles gripping him like a vise. He hoped she would come again before he did. Before long, she did. Adam followed soon after, gasping and crying out softly as his climax hit him. Holding his breath and shutting his eyes tightly, he emptied himself into her as wave after wave of pleasure nearly overcame him. Afterward, he placed small, gentle kisses on her back before he withdrew and lay beside her on the bed. Her back was still to him, and he spooned her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him tightly. 

Amy turned over in his embrace and faced him. Her eyes met and held his gaze, and she smiled. Adam grinned back at her and moved slightly to kiss her, and she kissed him back. They lay there quietly in one another's arms for awhile before Adam drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Amy lay awake a few more minutes before she too dropped off into dreamland. 

**Part 3**

**Back**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Amy awoke before sunrise, her eyelids fluttering open groggily as she yawned. She realized she was completely naked, as was the man in bed with her, his strong arms around her. When she opened her eyes, she could just make out his face. 

Adam - he looked so peaceful and beautiful, his long blond hair slightly fanned out, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he slept. His breath came deep and regular, and in the darkness and extremely meager light, Amy was able to detect his eyes moving under their lids - he was apparently in REM sleep, dreaming. 

Amy gently untangled herself from his embrace, silently cursing herself for losing control the previous night. She had given in to mindless passion - and after all she'd been through. 

As she picked up her garments from the floor one-by-one and got dressed, she gazed down upon Adam. Her heart melted at how angelic he looked. She wondered fleetingly if it was it really such a terrible thing for her to be with him. He was such an angel. Somehow, Amy sensed that Adam Copeland was one man who would never hurt her. 

_Stop it!_ she told herself, shaking her head. She had to get out of this room, away from him. She slipped her feet into her shoes and tied the laces, then tiptoed stealthily toward the door. 

As her hand was mere inches from the handle, the sound of Adam's voice froze her in her tracks. 

"Amy...Amy...I love you," he mumbled in his sleep. 

Amy caught her breath and turned around in shock to gaze at him one last time. Her eyes welled full of tears as she looked at him still curled on his left side, appearing to reach for her. 

The sobs threatening to escape her, a moment later, Amy pushed the door open and left. 

When she made it to her own room, she shut the door and leaned against it in the darkness, her breathing heavy and ragged. She recalled Adam's voice from a moment ago: _"Amy...Amy...I love you."_

A single tear finally trickled down her cheek, setting her off. She buried her face in her hands, threw herself on the bed and wept. 

Several hours later, Adam roused in bed. He had turned over onto his back earlier, and now he rolled onto his stomach, his right arm reaching over to the other side of the bed, seeking Amy's warm body. 

Feeling around and not finding her, he slowly opened his eyes, his face half burrowed into the pillow. She wasn't there. 

Adam lifted his head and peered around the room. He rose himself up on his elbows and got a glimpse of his discarded clothing scattered on the floor. Amy's clothes were nowhere to be seen. 

"Amy?" He rose from the bed and padded, naked and barefoot, to the bathroom, thinking she might be there. The door was still ajar, just as he and Jay had left it last night. She wasn't there. 

Adam returned to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He felt badly thinking that Amy would leave him in the middle of the night like this. He'd wanted to wake up that morning with her still in his arms. 

An hour later, Adam entered the hotel dining room, knowing Jay would be there waiting for him. He caught sight of him at a small table in one corner and went over to join him. Only four other wrestlers were in the room, and all were already eating. 

"Hey!" Jay greeted as Adam sat down across from him. "How'd it go last night?" 

"It was...nice," Adam replied with a small smile. 

"That's it? Just 'nice'?" 

"Okay...it was incredible," Adam admitted, his smile broadening into his huge, toothy trademark grin. 

"Way to go, Adam," Jay said, smiling, clapping his hands softly. "So, where's Amy now?" 

"I don't know...back in her room, I guess. I haven't seen her since last night." 

"You dog, you!" Jay exclaimed in a loud whisper. "You had your way with her and then threw her out?" He chuckled softly. 

"No, of course not," Adam said, offended. He was totally oblivious to the fact that Jay was only joking and teasing him. 

"You mean she voluntarily didn't stay the entire night?" 

"Guess not," Adam said softly. 

"Pay up," Jay said firmly, putting out his left hand. 

"What?" 

"Did last night kill your memory? We had a bet last night - I bet you twenty dollars you'd get with Amy, and you _did_ - so you lose! Hahaha!" 

"Oh..." Adam made a face at Jay as he reached for his wallet and dug out a twenty dollar bill. "Here...happy now?" 

"Yeah - thanks!" Jay slipped the money into his back pocket. 

"After breakfast, I gotta find Amy," Adam said. For some reason, he felt it extremely necessary to talk to her. Last night had been beautiful and magical, but it had also been completely unexpected after Amy's revelation of feeling uncomfortable. 

Amy had ordered a room service breakfast, as she was too upset to go to the dining area and face anyone. She was particularly terrified of the prospect of seeing Adam. After last night, she knew he would expect more than she was able to give, and she couldn't handle that. At the moment, she wasn't feeling strong enough to even eat. 

She couldn't get Adam out of her mind. She kept recalling him laying curled up on his side, in bed, his angelic-looking face turned toward her. She closed her eyes, tears forming behind her lids. 

_"Amy...Amy...I love you..."_

Amy pushed her plate of barely touched scrambled eggs and bacon aside, lay her head down on the table and sobbed. 

After breakfast, Adam headed for Amy's room. He wanted to talk to her and just see her. After the previous night, he wanted nothing more than to spend time with her, hold her in his arms again. He loved her. 

Adam hesitated for a moment as he stood outside of room 213, which he knew to be Amy's. He wished he had a single red rose to give to her, but he hadn't thought of it until just that moment. Taking a deep breath, he gently rapped on the door with his knuckles. 

Inside the room, Amy lifted her head from the desk, her face tear-stained. She tried to remain quiet as a mouse, hoping that whoever was at her door would think she was either sleeping or out and just go away. She wondered who was out there, silently praying that it wasn't Adam. She was in no shape to face him right now. 

After a moment, and with no response, Adam knocked again. "Amy?" 

Amy winced, and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart felt as if it were shattering into a million pieces. 

"Amy? Are you in there? It's me - Adam." 

She felt horrible for being so dishonest and pretending she wasn't there. She didn't want to ignore Adam, his friendship, the passion they felt for each other, or the love she could no longer deny she felt for him. She bit her lip to stifle her cries as more tears ran down her face. 

Adam frowned with disappointment. Amy was either sleeping or out. He lifted his hand one last time, but not to knock. He gently placed one hand on the door, as if he were lovingly touching Amy. 

That afternoon, Amy could no longer hide out from the world, as she had to attend the SmackDown taping and wrestle a match. As she wrestled a tag team match with Trish against Jazz and Ivory, she tried her best to keep her emotions in check and not think about Adam and what had happened between them. 

She found it nearly impossible. She knew she was far from her best as she grappled with Jazz. She was so distracted that she even messed up a couple of easy maneuvers. 

Amy grew angry with herself when she executed a sloppy hurricanrana on Ivory. The other woman glared at her as she stood up, as if silently telling her: _"Whatever your're going through right now, snap out of it!"_

Amy was so distracted that she even caused a mishap with Trish, who was her partner during the match. As she attempted a dropkick to Jazz, she realized too late that she had done the move too soon. Jazz collided into Trish, knocking the other woman down before she could return to her corner. 

She hated herself at that moment. She was relieved when she managed not to fumble the moonsault she executed to put an end to the match. 

In the locker room in the back, Adam watched Amy's match on a TV monitor that was set up in the room. He winced in sympathy every time he noticed mistakes she made, surprised, as Amy rarely messed up her moves. 

"Oh no," he groaned as he watched Amy's mishap involving Trish. As he contined watching, he felt relieved when the ending of the match went fairly well. The camera focused on Amy up close, and he realized that she looked upset. That was understandable, considering how she'd faired during the match. 

He decided to go see her. If he hurried, he could catch her before she even jumped in the shower. He left the room and headed toward the women's locker room. 

Adam knocked on the door and waited for a response. It opened seconds later, and Nora Greenwald peered out at him. She smiled. 

"Hey, Adam." 

"Hi, Nora...is Amy in there?" He pointed toward the inside of the room. 

"No, I know her match just ended, but you beat her here...she didn't get back yet," she replied. 

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll wait for her out here." 

"Sure...see you later." Nora shut the door, and Adam leaned against the wall to wait for Amy. 

He looked up as the other three women from Amy's match suddenly approached, heading directly for the locker room. Trish smiled and said hello to Adam, and the other two ignored him, as they were engaged in a conversation. The three of them entered the room. 

Adam stood there casually, one leg bent, his foot leaning against the wall behind him, his hands in his pockets. He briefly ran one hand through his long blond hair, and when he turned his head, he finally saw Amy. Their eyes met as she came toward him. 

"Hi," Adam said with a small smile, his eyes shining as he gazed upon her. He thought she was a sight for sore eyes. 

Amy appeared to be uncomfortable as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. "Hi," she said uncertainly. She met his eyes and reluctantly looked away, but allowed her eyes to examine the rest of him. He looked so gorgeous, his golden hair flowing, a slight sparkle in his eyes. Since his match had already taken place earlier, he was dressed in street clothes. 

"I was looking for you this morning...I went to your hotel room and knocked, but I guess you were out," Adam said. "Listen, do you want to go somewhere after you shower and get dressed?" 

"I...can't," Amy said slowly, meeting his eyes again and then looking away quickly. She hated herself for doing this, but she knew it would be for the best. 

"Okay," Adam said. "Maybe later?" 

"I don't know." 

Adam cocked his head as he regarded her. Something was wrong. Amy looked very uncomfortable, as if she wished she were anywhere but in this hallway with him. He didn't understand. They'd shared something ethereally beautiful the previous night, yet she seemed to want to be as far away from him as possible. 

"Amy...is everything okay?" he asked. 

"Yes," she lied. She hoped she would not break down in front of him. 

Adam stared at her. "Are you sure? You seem upset." 

Amy sighed. "I'm...Adam, I don't think this is a good idea. I can't do this." She turned away from him and walked toward the door to the women's locker room. 

Adam reached out and grasped her arm gently but firmly. He spun her around to face him. "What are you talking about?" 

Amy stared up into his emerald-topaz eyes, feeling despair taking over inside her again. "I'm talking about _us_, Adam...I don't think it's going to work out between us. I'm...sorry." She swallowed hard, her eyes still fixed on his. 

Adam felt confused, but he also felt hurt and angry. "I don't believe this," he said. "Everything we did last night...did last night not mean _anything_ to you?" 

"Last night was...it was what it was," Amy said softly. "But it's over now." 

Adam kept his gaze fixed to hers, his greenish eyes glistening with emotion. He couldn't believe that Amy could be so cold and unfeeling. His confusion was buried underneath his stronger feelings of hurt and anger. "You used me," he said. "I don't believe it...you _used_ me." 

Amy winced as she heard Adam's words, which couldn't be further from the truth. She felt so hurt, partly from what Adam had just said but mostly from how she was rejecting him. "That's not true," she said. 

"Like hell it isn't," Adam spat, his voice rising slightly. "You used me, and that's all there is to it...you bitch..." He glared at her, then turned on his heel and stormed down the hall, away from her. 

Amy stood there in shock as she stared after him. She considered calling out to him or even running after him, but she did neither. Instead, she bowed her head and placed one hand against her forehead, blinking back tears. She felt like such crap. 

Adam marched directly to the only place he could think of going after being so coldly and rudely rejected by the woman he loved. He paused at the door to another locker room and knocked loudly. 

"Yeah, just a minute," a voice called from within. 

Seconds later, the door opened and a shirtless Matt Hardy, hair still damp, looked out at Adam. "Hey, Adam." 

Adam didn't bother to reply a greeting to his friend. Instead, he pushed past Matt and walked into the room. He sat down and tensely ran his fingers through his long hair. 

"What's wrong?" 

Adam looked up into Matt's face. "Look, Matt - you're one of her best friends, so maybe _you _can tell me...what the fuck is wrong with Amy!" 

Matt frowned. "Huh? I'm not following you," he said. 

Adam sighed miserably. "We spent the night together last night...she skipped out on me during the middle of the night, and I just tried talking with her a few minutes ago, but she just blew me off. Damn her!" Adam gritted his teeth in his anger. 

Matt sat down near Adam. He was surprised this had happened - he'd never expected Amy to do this now - not to Adam Copeland. He'd kept a watchful eye on the two of them together, as they were both good friends he cared a lot about. When he saw them together, he knew there was something genuine and special between them. In fact, he secretly envied them for finding such a thing and hoped that he would find the same one day. 

"Adam," Matt said, "give Amy a break for a little while. Let her come to you in her own time." 

Adam stared at him and shook his head. "That's not going to happen...she shot me down in flames. She told me flat-out that it wasn't going to work out between us." 

"Let Amy come to you. There are things about her that you don't know, Adam...She's been through a lot, and she's probably just dealing with it right now, now that you two have gotten closer. Trust me, she'll come to you when she's ready," Matt said confidently. 

Adam looked his friend in the eye wordlessly. He wondered what Matt meant about Amy having "been through a lot." Nonetheless, he was still angry. He couldn't imagine that anything Amy had gone through would cause her to act so distant and cold toward him now. 

Finally, Adam stood up. "Thanks," he said. 

Matt nodded at him and said, "Remember what I said, Adam." 

Adam nodded almost imperceptively before turning back toward the door and leaving. He wanted to get back to his hotel room as soon as possible so he could be alone with his thoughts. 

**Part 4**

**Back**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

That night, Adam lay on his back on the bed in his hotel room, reflecting over the past twenty-four hours. He was still wearing the same clothes he'd put on after his match that afternoon. He hadn't put on the TV or radio, and it was silent in the room. Jay had gone out to the same club they'd been to the past two nights, but Adam had refused to go. 

He felt horrible. He couldn't understand how Amy could turn him away like that, how she could be so cold after the beautiful night they'd spent together. It tore him up inside. He felt as if Amy had reached inside his chest and tore his heart out. _How could she do that to me?_ he wondered. He had fallen in love with her, but she apparently didn't care. 

All of a sudden, there was knocking at the door. Adam looked up, annoyed that someone had the nerve to interrupt him while he was wallowing in his misery. He tried to ignore the person at his door, but the knocking sounded again. 

"Go away," he called. 

The person refused to be ignored and knocked a third time. The knocking was almost hesitant, yet sounded frantic at the same time. Adam finally rose from the bed and marched over to the door, prepared to tell off the annoying would-be intruder. He yanked the door open and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person standing there. 

He softened slightly, his eyes scanning Amy up and down slowly, longingly, until they stopped at her eyes. After a moment, he attempted to harden his heart against her. "What do you want?" 

Amy flinched ever so slightly at the shortness in his voice. This was the last thing she wanted. "Adam, please..." 

He stared down at her angrily. "I said, what do you want?" 

"Please, Adam!" she begged. "I don't want things to be like this between us. I'm sorry I hurt you, but...I want us to continue being friends." 

Adam laughed sardonically. "Oh, really? And how do you figure that, after you ripped my heart out and stomped it flat? Great idea, Amy - let's continue being friends!" 

"Adam-" 

"You're really something," Adam said bitterly, looking her straight in the eye. "I really thought there was something between us. I thought last night was so special - the beginning of something wonderful, but you had to-" 

His words were cut off as Amy, who could take no more, moved closer, stood on her tiptoes and reached up to grab hold of his blond head. Adam was shocked as she pulled him to her and kissed him firmly, passionately. 

Despite himself, Adam found himself kissing her back, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her into the room with him. He blindly reached out with one hand to shut the door while he continued to kiss her. 

Amy clung to him and pressed her lips more firmly against his, their teeth bumping briefly. She kept her fingers twined in his long blond hair until he lifted her up and burrowed his face into her breasts. Amy threw her head back and sighed audibly as Adam carried her a few feet, then lay her on her back on the small table in one corner of the room. 

Adam pressed tightly against her, his erection throbbing. He gasped as he removed her clothing, nearly tearing her shirt in the process. Amy ran her hands under his T-shirt and over his muscular chest and stomach before lifting the shirt and tossing it to the floor. Afterward, she turned her attention to his jeans, and Adam sighed nearly with relief when she undid them, his erection no longer pressing painfully against the zipper. He stepped out of his briefs and pushed her legs apart, slipping quickly and easily into her. 

Amy gasped as Adam rapidly pushed in and out of her. She put her arms around him and held tightly to him, moaning softly. Adam moved his face closer to hers and kissed her deeply, and she kissed him back. 

"Adam...Oh, God," she moaned moments later as she climaxed. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Adam groaned as he felt his own orgasm approaching, and he lowered his head to her as he came, biting her gently on the shoulder. 

Afterward, Adam lifted his head and gazed down into her eyes. Her hair was mussed, but she looked beautiful as she gave him a sweet, gentle smile. He smiled down at her, his eyes shining with love, and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back eagerly, gently stroking his hair. 

Adam's lips were by her ear. "I love you..." 

Amy gazed up at Adam tenderly. She bit her lip, her heart thudding in her chest. She didn't utter a reply, for although she loved him, too, she wasn't ready to say the words. When he just gazed at her almost expectantly, she put her arms around his neck and held him tightly against her. 

Adam sighed as Amy held him close. He felt a little sad that she hadn't said "I love you" back, but for now, he decided the words were not mandatory. The look in her eyes, the way she'd called out his name and the way she touched him spoke volumes. 

Adam finally rose, pulling Amy up gently with him. Although the sex they'd just had had been incredible, he felt a little bad for taking her on top of that table. The bed would have been much more romantic, not to mention comfortable. He led her to it now. 

They lay together under the thin blanket and sheet wordlessly. Amy appeared to be thinking deeply about things, and Adam watched her face. Her hazel eyes shifted and met his gaze. Adam reached out and held her face with one hand, then kissed her tenderly on the lips. She instantly kissed him back. 

When their lips parted, Adam moved the blanket slightly from her body. He glanced down and gently stroked the bunched scar on her left hip. 

"How did this happen, Ames?" he asked softly. He raised his emerald eyes to her hazel ones and saw fear flicker momentarily through them. 

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. Adam regretted questioning her because the subject made her so obviously uneasy, and that was the last thing he wanted to make her feel. But before he could say she didn't have to tell him, Amy spoke. 

"It's...it's a knife wound," she admitted slowly. 

Adam gazed deeply into her eyes, initially not comprehending what she'd just said, then her words sank in and he realized he had not misheard her. 

"Knife wound...? My God, Ames, how-" 

"It happened about five years ago," Amy blurted, cutting off his question. "He finally reached beyond his boiling point..." 

Adam listened in shocked horror as she recounted the story of her relationship with Gary, whom she'd dated for two years. He felt a mixture of fear, hatred, sadness, fury and even slight nausea as she told him about the verbal and physical abuse, the mental manipulation, sexual abuse - how this person had violated Amy numerous times - how he'd had absolute control over her to the point that she'd even been afraid to call or visit her own mother - how he'd coerced her to have sex with him against her will - how, at the end, when she'd delved up enough courage to stand up to him and declare she was leaving, he'd attacked her with a knife and had stabbed her in the hip after a struggle as she'd tried to run. 

Tears were streaming down Amy's face as she recalled her own private nightmare. "Gary swore he would kill me," she sobbed. "And he tried when he wielded that knife." 

Adam winced and squeezed her hand. "That's it, isn't it?" he asked gently. "That's why in the three years I've known you, you've never had a boyfriend. That's why you're so afraid of getting close to me...That's why you told me it wouldn't work out between us." 

Amy's tearful eyes met his, and she nodded her head. She began to hiccup softly. 

"Oh, Ames," Adam said as tears began to form in his own eyes. He moved his face close to hers and nuzzled her with the tip of his nose. "I would and will never - _ever_ hurt you..." He placed one hand on her cheek and caressed it lovingly. "..._Never_." 

Amy stared wonderingly into Adam's beautiful face, knowing with every fiber of her being that he was being honest. She knew he would never hurt her the way Gary had. After a moment, she spoke again. 

"Adam...you're crying, too." 

Adam laughed softly and nodded. He pulled her gently into his embrace and covered her with kisses. 

Amy held tightly to him and closed her eyes. She wondered how she had been so fortunate as to have Adam Copeland in love with her. He was deeply embedded in her heart, and she never wanted to let him go. 

She lifted her head to his and kissed him eagerly, passionately. He kissed her back ardently, moving his lips from hers to her jawline to her neck and back to her lips. He shifted his attention to her left ear, where he gently nibbled her lobe. 

As he lay over her and they kissed deeply again, Adam felt himself harden again. He moaned as Amy moved her hand to his throbbing erection. 

"Make love to me again, Adam," she whispered, her eyes meeting his. 

Adam smiled and kissed her again, then lovingly kissed the scar on her hip. She didn't stiffen when he touched her there, as she had before. 

He lifted her lower torso up from her hips and slid between her parted legs, sliding easily into her. She was still very wet. He thrust gently at first but increased his pace when Amy told him to go faster. 

"Adam! Ohhhhhh..._Adam!_" Amy cried, her eyes squeezed shut, arms above her head. She gripped one of the pillows tightly as she came. 

"Oh, God..._Ames_!" Adam came immediately after she did. He gazed down into her eyes, which she had opened again. The eye contact between them intensified the experience for him. After he withdrew, he clung to her and collapsed beside her, still breathing heavily. He buried his face in her hair, gently tracing her tattoo with his fingertips. 

Amy gazed up into his brilliant eyes and managed a small smile. _I love you_, she thought, but the words didn't escape her lips. She lifted one hand and ran it through Adam's soft blond hair. 

Adam smiled at her happily, then kissed her again. He reached over to the table beside the two beds and grabbed his watch, glancing at the time. He was surprised to note that just over three hours had passed since Amy had come to his room. 

Adam got up from the bed, and Amy watched as he walked over to the other table across the room and retrieved his cell phone. She marveled at how beautiful his body was. He was gorgeous fully clothed, but even more so in the nude, his abs and pecs perfected sculpted. 

Adam pushed a button on his cell phone and held it against his ear. "Hey, Jay," he said after a moment. "Yeah, I'm in the room...Amy's here. Yeah...can you please stay with Chris again tonight? Okay, cool...thanks." He removed the phone from his ear and pressed the button to end the call, then put the cell back on the table. 

Adam came back over to the bed and lay down on his stomach beside Amy. He gazed up at her and said, "We've got the room to ourselves all night." His face broke into a broad grin. 

Amy smiled at him. "That's good," she said softly. _I love you_...She wanted so badly to say the words to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it - not just yet. Her heart filling with overwhelming emotion, she rolled over, close to Adam and pulled him down to her. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back as she clung to him. 

**Part 5**

**Back**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning, Amy had to go out for a Divas photo shoot that would take up a good portion of the day. Adam wished he could spend the whole day with her, but she had promised they'd see each other that night. 

He and Jay had decided to just hang out, as they had the entire day off. Since it was late summer and still hot, they went to the beach with Matt and Jeff Hardy. 

While Jay and Jeff were swimming, Adam and Matt took the opportunity to talk privately. 

"So, I hear you and Amy are finally an item," Matt said with a warm smile. 

Adam grinned and nodded. "Yeah, she's so great...she's the best thing to happen to me in a long time." 

"You see, man? I _told_ you she would come to you when she was ready," Matt's southern accent drawled. 

Adam looked at his friend, his expression turning serious. "Hey, Matt?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You knew all about Amy's past with that Gary person, right?" 

"Yes, I did - Jeff and I both. Why?" 

Adam shook his head. "No reason, I'm just curious. But...I was thinking...what if this guy suddenly tries to come after Amy?" He knew it was irrational thinking, since he knew nothing had happened in the five years since Amy had broken away, but Adam was paranoid. He loved her so much and fiercely wanted to protect her. 

"You'll never have to worry about that happening," Matt assured him. 

"I know...I know I'm just being paranoid," Adam said as he lifted his dark sunglasses from his eyes. 

"It's not that," Matt said. "Gary Stevens committed suicide two years ago." 

As Adam stared at his friend in surprise, Matt continued. "Amy heard about it from her mom. The guy had been with another girl for awhile and still lived in her hometown. It was all over the local news. Amy said she could finally sleep at night without having those awful nightmares she always had. She was so afraid this guy would come after her someday. She was even scared to be signed to the WWF for awhile because anybody can find out where we are when we tour." 

Adam gazed out at the horizon, silently studying the beautiful point where sky met ocean. His heart swelled with love for Amy as he thought about her and of all she'd endured. He'd always admired her, but now it was tenfold. She was such a strong person. Adam thought it amazing that she'd managed to keep her infectious personality throughout the entire horrible ordeal. 

"Adam?" Matt called. "You okay?" 

"Yeah," he replied, his reverie broken. "I was just thinking." 

"About Amy," Matt stated. He smiled. "You love her, don't you?" 

"Yes, I really do," Adam said, his eyes shining, a tiny smile on his lips. "She is such an amazing person." 

"I'm happy for the two of you. I think you're good for each other." 

"I've already told her I love her," Adam revealed. "I just wish she'd say it back." 

"She _does_ love you, Adam," Matt said confidently. "Like I told you before, I know her so well. She's like the sister Jeff and I never had. I _know_ she loves you. Don't worry - she'll say it - and again, when she's good and ready." 

Adam turned his eyes back toward the horizon, blinking at the sunshine, hoping that, once again, Matt was right. 

_Later, back at the hotel..._

"Guess what?" Jay said excitedly. He was beaming, and Adam knew that whatever he was about to tell him, it was something really great. 

"What?" 

"I just heard that you and I are going to be put back together as a tag team," Jay announced. 

Adam's face brightened. "Really?" 

"Yeah - word has it that Stephanie McMahon came up with the idea. Think about it - E&C reunited!" 

"Where did you hear this?" Adam asked. 

"Chris just told me - he was talking to Paul. Apparently, Steph had a meeting with Vince earlier today about some ideas - and putting Edge and Christian back together was one of them." 

"Alright!" Adam exclaimed, laughing. He and Jay high-fived each other, mimicking one of their vintage E&C trademarks. 

"There's more," Jay said. "We're due for the tag team championships for an eighth title reign, and there's one other thing, which I think will be your favorite..." 

Before Adam could ask, and before Jay could continue, Stephanie McMahon suddenly approached them where they were standing in the hall. 

"Aha! The woman of the hour," Jay said good-naturedly with a smile. 

Stephanie smiled and him, glancing from Jay to Adam as she spoke. "Hello, guys...I'd like to call a little meeting to discuss what we're going to be doing with you two, starting the next SmackDown taping." 

"Sure," Adam said. 

"Great," Steph replied. "Why don't we go downstairs, to the lounge?" 

Adam, Jay and Stephanie all took an elevator together to the lounge area of the hotel. As they made their way inside, Steph stood over some cozy armchairs in one corner and gestured for the guys to sit. They obliged, and she seated herself across from them. 

"Now, guys," she began, "I have come up with the idea of reuniting Edge and Christian - the greatest tag team in WWF history!" She smiled and pantomimed writing in the air. 

"Awesome!" Adam said. 

"It's going to be just like the old days," Stephanie promised. "Actually, it'll be even _better_...you two are going to get some more tag team title reigns under your belts - no pun intended." 

"Wow, this is fantastic," Jay said. "We really appreciate this, Stephanie...thanks." 

"I have another idea in mind as well...One I think _you'll_ like a lot," she added, looking meaningfully at Adam. 

Adam glanced at her quizzically, then at Jay, who wore a big grin on his face, and then turned back to Stephanie. 

"Lita is going to turn heel on the Hardy Boyz and go with you guys." 

Adam nearly did a double take, but he knew he'd heard correctly. "Really?" 

"Oh, yeah," Steph said, nodding. "At first, my dad didn't like that part of the plan, but I got him to change his mind." 

Adam tiny smile evolved into a wide grin. "I love it! Me and Amy working _together_, but as a team instead of as enemies...thanks, Steph!" 

"It's my pleasure," Stephanie said. "My father should be calling you guys for a meeting soon enough to discuss all the nitty-gritty details. We've got big plans for you at SummerSlam." 

"Great!" Jay said. 

"Excuse me, guys...I have another meeting," Steph said, rising from her seat. Adam and Jay both stood up for her to leave. 

"Wait," Adam suddenly exclaimed. When Stephanie turned back to face him, he asked, "Does Amy know about this? Have you talked to her yet?" 

"No, I haven't...she's still on that divas photoshoot, isn't she?" She grinned at Adam knowingly. "Why don't _you _tell her?" she suggested. "Knowing Amy, I know she'll love the ideas as much as you do, and knowing how crazy she is about you, she'll probably enjoy hearing about them from you a lot more than if I tell her." Stephanie winked at Adam playfully, then waved at him and Jay. "See you guys later." 

When the boss' daughter was gone, Jay nudged Adam with his elbow. "I agree with Miss McMahon - Amy'll enjoy hearing all the great news from you a _lot _more." Mimicking Stephanie, he winked before chuckling heartily. "You lucky devil, you...you're in for some terrific night." 

Adam smiled. He was looking forward to the upcoming new storyline - he and Jay would be working together as a cohesive unit again, but this time, Amy would be thrown in the mix as well. The future was looking so bright, they'd need to wear their trademark E&C goofy shades. 

Amy was exhausted as she entered the hotel at just a little after eleven. She had a duffel bag over one shoulder, within a variety of bikinis and some of her trademark fishnet tops she wore to the ring. 

She yawned as she took the stairs to the second floor to Adam's and her room. She let herself in with her card key and dropped her bag by the door. 

Amy flipped the switch beside the door to turn on the overhead light. She was disappointed that Adam wasn't around, because after the long, strenuous day she'd had, the only thing she wanted now was him. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her hands over her eyes. 

When she moved her hands away, she nearly jumped in surprise. Adam was standing over her, two wine glasses in one hand, a bottle in the other, and a huge grin on his handsome face. 

"Adam!" Amy cried. "I didn't even hear you coming! You startled me!" She laughed. 

"Sorry about that," he said, placing the glasses and bottle on the bedside table. He came close to her, reaching his hands out to her. 

Amy grabbed his hands and allowed him to pull her up from the bed. As she gazed deeply up into his eyes, she asked, "Were you here all the time?" 

"Yeah...I was hiding in the bathroom with a bucket of champagne." He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "I've got some news for you, Ames..." 

"What is it?" Amy reached up and ran her fingers through his silky blond hair as she gazed fondly into his beautiful face. 

Adam chuckled softly. "I'll give you a little hint...let's just say that it _totally _reeks of awesomeness!" 

Amy smiled. "You and Jay are going to be a tag team again!" 

"Bingo!" Adam laughed. "But that's only part of it...Baby, they're going to have you turn against the Hardyz and join us!" 

"Really? Are you serious?" 

"Uh huh...Jay and I had a meeting with Stephanie McMahon this afternoon, and she told us the plan." 

Amy's smile broadened. "Oh, Adam, that's so cool!" she cried. "So now I finally get to work with my favorite guy!" She hugged him, and Adam held her tightly in his arms. After a moment, he held her back and gazed down at her excitedly. 

"All of this was Stephanie's idea, and she suggested _I _tell it all to you..." 

"Remind me to thank her later," Amy said with a laugh. 

"I was so surprised when she said you would be with us," Adam revealed. "I've always wanted to have you in my corner, even way back when you were with Essa Rios." 

"Yeah?" She was intrigued, as he'd never admitted this before. 

"Yeah...but the wait - including having you as my girlfriend - was well worth it," he said softly. He put his arms around her and held her snugly against him. Not for the first time, he thought it felt so natural and right to have her in his arms. He caressed some strands of her long, straight red hair off her face as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes. A moment later, he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly. 

Amy kissed him back, and the kiss soon became more passionate. _I love you_, she thought. _Oh, God, how I love you_...She felt horrible that she still hadn't dredged up the courage to speak those words to him. 

Adam lifted his hands from her waist as he probed her hot mouth with his tongue. He slid his left hand up to one breast, his right directly under her chin, and he tipped her head slightly back. He sought her nipple through the fabric of her baby tee and bra and stroked it lightly, lovingly. 

Amy became breathless as Adam continued stroking her breast and kissing her. _I love you, Adam Copeland_...She'd never felt so strongly about another man before. Her soft moan was barely audible. 

Adam let out a sigh as he felt her hand suddenly between his legs, stroking his massive erection through his jeans. _Oh, God_...He felt himself throb at her touch and longed to escape the confines of his jeans and briefs. All day long, he'd been so anxious to make love to her. 

Amy moved both her hands to Adam's and gripped them tightly as she backed up to the bed until she was sitting on the very edge of it. Her hazel eyes met his emerald ones and she gently bit her lower lip in delicious anticipation, then turned her attention to the button and zipper of his jeans. She briefly fondled him through his underwear before helping him out of the clothing. 

Adam lifted his T-shirt over his head and tossed it aside before removing hers as well, followed by her bra. Their eyes met again, and the emotion between them was so intense, Adam felt he could cry. 

He let out a soft moan as Amy moved forward and took him into her soft, velvety mouth. Her tongue ran circles around his huge erection as she took in his full length, and Adam felt like he was in heaven. _Oh, God..._

After a few minutes, Adam pulled back and came to lie down beside Amy on the bed. Side-by-side, they lay in one another's arms, and Adam slid his hands down to her firm buttocks. They kissed passionately, and Amy gasped as she felt his hardness against her. 

She pulled away after awhile, and Adam turned over onto his back as he gazed up at her. Amy straddled him and moaned softly as she lowered herself onto his rock-hard erection. Once he completely filled her, she rode him deeply with long, regular strides, all of her concentration focused on satisfying Adam and herself. 

Adam gripped her waist and moved her faster up and down, adding his own upward thrusts to her motions. He panted with the effort and delicious sensations. "Ames..." He gazed, mesmerized, up into her shining hazel eyes, feeling more in love with her than ever. 

_I love you...I love you_, Amy thought as she held Adam's intense gaze. Her orgasm approached, and she held onto the feeling, the intensity of it all the more great as they kept up the steady, unwavering, loving eye contact. "Oh, God..." she moaned. Her long red hair brushed against his cheeks. 

Adam reached up and caressed the sides of her body, drawing her down to him closer. He gently bit into the tattoo on her upper right arm as he came, moaning and calling out her name alternately. "Amy...God, Amy..._Amy_! Oh, God..." He held her tightly against him as he released himself deep within her, his breathing fast and heavy. 

Afterward, they lay in each other's arms, and Adam nuzzled one side of Amy's face. Gazing deeply into her eyes, he smiled and whispered, "I love you..." 

_And I love you_...She longed to say the words - _ached_ to say them. She bit her lip softly, moved slightly and pressed her face against his muscular, chisled chest. As she felt Adam's hand reach for her own, she grasped him tightly and never wanted to let go. 

**Part 6**

**Back**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_SmackDown taping, Philadelphia, PA_

Adam was pleased with the way things had been going over the past week. He and Jay had been successfully reuinted as "brothers" and partners Edge and Christian when Edge ran out to help Christian win a match against Rob Van Dam. When it looked as if RVD was surely on his way to victory, Adam had run out from the back and pulled Jay out of the way of a 4-Star Frogsplash. As Van Dam came crashing to the mat, Edge roused the referee, who had accidentally been knocked out by an RVD kick. At this point, Christian had managed to get an arm over the fallen grappler, and the official counted the 1-2-3.

Christian had looked surprised upon seeing his brother Edge standing there, nodding, smiling, and finally, clapping for him. Edge had raised Christian's hand in victory, and after a moment, E&C did their vintage trademark high-five. The tag team of Edge and Christian was suddenly reborn.

Now, Adam and Amy sat backstage in a locker room with Jay and Matt and Jeff Hardy, discussing what they were going to do in their upcoming match later that day.

Amy, sitting on Adam's lap, turned to the Hardys, explaining how she was going to "turn" on them.

"I'm going to wait for Jeff to go up top to get a Swanton Bomb in on Jay...while he's on the turnbuckle, I run up after him and trip him," she said excitedly.

"That's when I step in," Matt interjected. "I grab Adam and set him up for the Twist of Fate..."

"Right," Amy said. "Matt, you don't realize what happened - you think Jeff just tripped...then I surprised you with the hurricanrana, enabling Adam-" She turned to gaze fondly into his sparkling green-brown eyes, "-to nail you with the Edgecution, and 1-2-3, it's over."

"Hence the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship between Edge and Lita," Adam said dreamily with a slight smile on his lips. As he gazed up into her eyes, he tilted his head a little, and Amy leaned over and kissed him.

"Alright, break it up, you two," Jeff cried as he began laughing.

"Yeah, get a room," Matt insisted, stifling his own chuckle.

"This is gonna be so cool," Jay said. "The only 'valet' Edge and Christian have ever had is Gangrel - but Amy is sure a lot better to look at," he said as he looked her over appreciatively.

"Hey..." Adam said, giving Jay a look. "...she's _mine_, pal." He grinned as he turned back toward Amy and met her eyes. She smiled back, and they kissed again.

"Jeez...what are we gonna do with these two?" Jay said good-humoredly, shaking his head.

The match was going as smoothly as Adam had hoped. As he and Jay double-teamed Jeff while referee Timmy White was distracted by Matt, he quickly chanced a glance at Amy. She was still in the Hardys' corner, jumping up and complaining to the ref now, like Matt was.

Adam grinned to himself as he realized this would be the very last time Amy would have to pretend to be Matt's girlfriend. He'd never even told _her_, but he'd always felt more than a little jealous of Matt for that, even though it was all acting on both their parts.

Jeff finally fought back effectively, and Adam felt himself sailing over the middle rope, out of the ring and onto the arena floor, courtesy of a dropkick. Jay tried to grab the Hardy Boy, but Jeff was too quick and tagged in his brother.

Adam noticed Amy bouncing enthusiastically a few feet away from him as she watched Matt dish out some hard right hands to Jay, sending him crashing on his back to the canvas. He quickly got back into the ring and attacked the elder Hardy with a spear when he turned around.

Jay grabbed Matt and tried to go for the Unprettier, but he'd forgotten about Jeff.

Jeff, who was currently sporting purple, blue and red hair, nailed Jay with his version of the Twist of Fate, then climbed the turnbuckles in preparation for the Swanton Bomb. While he did the guns sign to the crowd, and while Adam and Matt battled it out on the other side of the ring, Amy crept, unnoticed, over to him. She swiftly leapt up onto the apron and grabbed Jeff's left ankle as he tried to execute his finisher. In the process, Jeff ended up crotched on the top turnbuckle, crashing to the canvas a moment later.

Jay got up and grabbed Jeff, bodyslamming him into the opposite corner, then proceeded to kick him.

Adam and Matt now fought in the corner where Jay and Jeff had been, exchanging blows. This time, the referee was distracted by Jeff and Jay as Matt kicked Adam in the mid-section and signaled for the Twist of Fate.

Amy climbed up to the top turnbuckle, and as Adam quickly moved out of her way, she took Matt down with a hurricanrana. The damage done, she quickly slid out of the ring, still unnoticed by the referee, and Adam lifted Matt and delivered his Edgecution DDT. 1-2-3 - it was over.

As Adam and Jay's arms were raised in victory, first by the ref and then by Amy, who had joined them in the ring, Adam noticed that quite a few of the fans seemed shocked and confused. But this was a _good_ thing - the fans had never expected Lita to turn against the Hardyz, split from her "boyfriend" Matt and from Team Xtreme. He made sure his grin was very wide as he stood victorious with Jay and Amy. It was the start of a new era - the ECL era.

"That was awesome!" Adam exclaimed as he hugged Amy tightly when they were backstage. "You did such a fantastic job, Ames."

"Err...actually, Matt and Jeff were the ones who did the 'job'," she pointed out, laughing.

Adam laughed as he hugged her again, this time lifting her up off her feet and swinging her around a little. "I love you!" he cried.

_I love _youAmy thought as she gazed directly into his eyes. She hated herself for still being unable to say those three little words back to him. Adam deserved that much. Instead, she moved her head closer to his and kissed him while he still held her up in his arms.

"Hey! There are people out here, you know!" Jay yelled in mock anger, cracking up as the two lovebirds abruptly stopped kissing.

Adam placed Amy back on her feet and grabbed her hand. "Aw, he's just jealous 'cuz he's got nobody," he said to Amy as he gave her a nudge. Amy giggled.

"Very funny! Come on, you two," Jay said. "We're gonna have an interview pretty soon, remember?"

"Edge...Christian...Lita?" Lillian Garcia questioned the trio as she looked at Amy with a confused expression on her face. "What prompted the _three_ of you to unite?"

"Listen, you reekette," Jay began. "Last week on RAW, we announced that we had a big surprise in store for the world..."

"That's right," Adam continued for him. "One that would _totally _reek of awesomeness! Lillian, say hello to team ECL."

"Lita, why? _Why_ did you turn against the Hardyz- especially since Matt Hardy is your boyfriend...?"

Amy glared at the other woman. "..._Was_ my boyfriend," she corrected. "I got fed up - I tired of hanging out with those two _boyz_, and I found myself a couple of _men_." Moving to stand between Adam and Jay, she put an arm around each man, looking from one to the other before turning back to Lillian. "And believe me when I say that Matt and Jeff fall way short to Edge and Christian."

Her face still wearing a confused expression, Lillian turned to Adam. "Edge, weren't you and Christian calling Lita a 'hosebeast' just a year and a half ago?"

"We've seen the error in our judgment..." He gazed at Amy, allowing his eyes to look her up and down appreciatively, a huge grin forming on his face. "Babe, you are a total scorchcake!"

Amy smiled wordlessly, eyeing Adam up and down before the three turned briefly back to Lillian.

"Interview over," Jay said as he gave the interviewer/ring announcer a look.

Amy started walking away, and Adam and Jay followed. The guys exchanged glances, huge smiles on both their faces, then looked appreciatively after Amy as they followed her off the set.

Later that night, as they arrived back at the hotel and went to their room, Amy laughed as she recalled how the SmackDown taping had gone. She told Adam how much fun she'd had, not only working with him and Jay, but as a heel again after a long stint as a face.

"Yeah, it's more fun being a bad guy, isn't it?" Adam laughed. "You were awesome, baby!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, swinging her around a little.

Amy laughed and held onto him, her hands on his shoulders. Adam continued to swing her around a bit until he bumped into the edge of the bed and dropped her onto it, instantly falling on top of her. He anxiously sought her neck and nuzzled it.

Amy's arms instantly went around Adam's neck as she held him tightly against her. She moved her hands so that her fingers twined into his long blond hair. He moved his lips from her neck to her face and eagerly sought her lips, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, spreading her legs beneath him. She moaned softly as she felt Adam's erection poking her.

They continued kissing, and Adam let out a soft sound that was almost a growl as he felt Amy's hand between his legs. She rubbed him through his black leather pants, her tongue seeking his own as they kissed. Adam allowed his tongue to perform spirals around hers before he turned his attention to her neck again, placing most of his kisses and love bites on the hollow of her throat.

"Oh, God, Adam..." Amy moaned. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

As if reading her mind, Adam rose himself up on his knees, between her legs, and lifted her shirt up over her head. He tossed it to the floor before removing her pants and then his own shirt and pants.

Amy looked Adam up and down hungrily, her eyes focusing the longest on the huge bulge in his black briefs and then his emerald-topaz eyes. She was nearly panting with welcome for him.

"Adam...Adam...God, I want you..."

He laughed softly and lowered himself back down to her, pressing his hot lips to hers again. He kissed her passionately, savoring the taste of her, sliding his right hand down between her legs. He moaned softly as he realized she was so wet he could feel it through the outside of her panties. "God, Amy..."

Adam moved and turned Amy over so that she was on her side, facing him, and he reached back to unhook her bra, then pulled down her panties. Afterward, she reached for his briefs, and he helped her to rid him of them.

Adam sighed and gently turned Amy over so that her back was to him, positioning her leg accordingly. He let out a soft moan as he pushed inside of her in the spooning position. His breathing quickened as he thrust into her quickly and easily.

Amy cried out loudly as Adam continued slamming into her. She was already nearing the delicious brink. Adam increased his pace and gripped her waist tightly. In moments, Amy's cries became sharper as she entered her climax. Adam was right behind her and he panted and moaned as he felt himself coming. He emptied himself into her and held her tightly against him, placing small kisses on her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

When it was over, she turned around to face him, and Adam held her to him. Amy smiled as her eyes met his, her breath warm against his face. Adam laughed, kissing her softly on the lips and then her forehead.

"God, I love you..." He moved his face close to hers again and touched the tip of her nose with his own.

_I love you, too_, Amy thought as Adam continued to nuzzle her. She felt upset suddenly because she was still incapable of speaking the words. She hated herself for it - she was perfectly capable of expressing her feelings for him with her body, but not with her voice. It hurt her enough to make her want to cry.

She realized that Adam didn't seem at all upset over this, but she hurt inside for him. She knew if the shoe were on the other foot, she would feel sad. Instinctively, she knew it must break his heart every time he said "I love you" to her and she never said it in return.

As Stephanie McMahon had promised, the WWF had big plans for Edge and Christian at SummerSlam, the very next pay-per-view event. Adam and Jay discovered that they were to compete in a table match against the current tag team champions, the Dudley Boyz, for the titles - and they were slated to win.

Amy was excited for them, as this would be their eighth tag team title reign. At the same time, she couldn't help feeling worried. Even she found it odd that she felt this way about a table match. Adam had competed in more dangerous matches in the past - ladder matches and TLC matches. So, why was Amy so nervous?

She and Adam read through their SummerSlam scripts in their hotel room. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to be at ringside for this entire match," Adam said.

Amy thought it ironic that _he_ was worried about _her_ in regards to the match. "Don't worry about me," she said. "I'll be on the outside, not competing."

"But they're going to try to put you through a table," Adam pointed out. He raked a hand through his golden mane as he gazed into her eyes with concern. "You know what that means, Ames...eventually, you _will_ be put through a table."

Amy reached over and squeezed his hand. "It's okay," she assured him. "Mark's put me through a table before, and he did a good job cushioning me. I'll be okay...but let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

Adam gazed at her tenderly, and Amy nearly cried at the expression on his face. His heart was in his eyes as he held his gaze on her. _I love you..._

Amy swallowed with effort, then said, "Adam...I'm worried about _you_ going into this match..."

"Why? I've been in tons of these kinds of matches and have always come out in one piece."

"I know," she said. Sighing, she reached out and gently touched his cheek. "But I don't like the fall they have you taking." She was referring to the fact that the Hardyz were supposed to run in and attack Edge and Christian with ladders. Then, Edge was supposed to attempt to use one of the ladders to his advantage - by climbing nearly to the top of it to leap upon D-Von Dudley, who would be laying on the canvas near one corner. The plan would then be foiled as, while Matt would be going after Lita on the outside, Jeff would get into the ring and shove the ladder over, sending Edge crashing through a table set up outside the ring. This whole part of the match left a foul taste in Amy's mouth. Adam would be falling through a table from a distance, since he would be nearly at the top of the ladder.

"It'll be alright," Adam said softly. "The other guys have taken falls like that and came out in one piece."

"I know," Amy replied, "but I don't care...the other guys are not _you_, Adam...I don't want _you_ to have to do it." She thought about speaking to Stephanie McMahon about making a slight change in the script.

"Hey," Adam said, pulling her into his embrace and holding her tightly, "I'll be okay." He rubbed his cheek against her red hair and inhaled her scent as she clung to him. After a moment, Adam pulled back slightly to meet her eyes, which still looked concerned. He drank in the sight of her for several long minutes, her beautiful face worried, then dipped his head slightly and placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. Her response was instant, fervent, and she moved her hands to his face as she kissed him.

Amy's emotions nearly overwhelmed her as she and Adam grew more passionate. He was so tender as he slowly undressed her, and as he helped her to undress him. She loved him so much. She wanted more than anything to be able to express in words the depth of her feelings for him. She couldn't imagine her life without Adam Copeland. He had shown her what it was like to love again.

As they made love, Adam gazed down into her eyes, and his own eyes burned with intensity. Amy put her hands on the sides of his face, drawing his head down to hers. She kissed him, and he kissed her back ardently.

All of Amy's worries left her as her body was overcome by beautiful pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Adam's waist and clung tightly to him, nearly crying as she came.

Adam kissed her and continued thrusting. He didn't stop, didn't allow himself to come until he brought her to the brink and over a few more times.

"Oh, God," she gasped after it was over.

Adam laughed softly, proud of himself, but mostly happy that she'd felt so good. He leaned down and plied kisses all over her. "Was that good?" he asked teasingly, his grin spreading even larger.

"Oh, God," Amy said breathlessly as she stared up into his bronze-green eyes. "Couldn't you tell?" She hit him playfully on the shoulder, laughing softly.

"Yes, I could," Adam said. He rolled over to lie on his back beside her, reaching over and grasping her hand. They listened to nothing but each other's breathing for a moment before Amy next spoke.

"That was, without a doubt, the best I've ever had it."


End file.
